closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Pearson Television/Summary
Logo description by WizardDuck Logo captures by Shadeed A. Kelly, Eric S., V of Doom, and Gilblitz112 Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly, WizardDuck, and V of Doom Background: Pearson Television was created in 1996 after Pearson plc. (a British-based media conglomerate) renamed the former All American Television under the behest of its founder/CEO Ian Pearson. When Pearson plc. sold Pearson Television to CLT-UFA in 2000, the companies merged to form the RTL Group and by renaming Pearson Television to its current media conglomerate name; "Fremantle". (1997-2001) Nickname: "The Shining Arc" Logo: We see a white screen, which condenses into a lens flare which curves along a green planet on a light blue background. The word "PEARSON" zooms out, the background turns navy blue, and the planet shrinks into a small arc. "PEARSON" settles itself above the arc, and a streak below the arc brings forth either "TELEVISION" or "TELEVISION INTERNATIONAL". As the lens flare moves, it shines brightly, then towards the left, it shines again and turns into a star. Variants: *There is also a still-shot version with "DISTRIBUTED BY" above the television international variant. *Another variation has the byline "What the World is Watching" fading in on all television international versions. *In some shows, the logo is fast motioned. *There was a "Produced and Distributed By" variant that was seen on Falling from the Sky. *On Dale's Supermarket Sweep, the logo read "PEARSON TELEVISION and CARLTON CO-PRODUCTION" with "CARLTON" in its corporate font. *On El Precio Justo (TPIR in Spain), the logo animates in a box, next to the animated TVE logo, also in a box, on a black background. There is a copyright stamp below. * Earlier episodes of 100 Mexicanos Dijeron had an in-credit version of the logo, sometimes over the Televisa logo. FX/SFX: The lens flare. Music/Sounds: A synth-orchestra fanfare riddled with bells and shining sounds. On some shows, they use the ending theme. Availability: Not too common in the States, but can be seen on reruns of The Bill among other shows in the UK and reruns of Neighbours in Australia. It appeared on The Price is Right, Family Feud, and Baywatch, among others. The logo was last seen on the 2000-2001 edition of To Tell The Truth when re-aired on GSN. The current American Public Television rerun package of Mr. Bean has the Pearson Television International logo edited over the Thames Television Triangle (versions 1 and 2) over all episodes except the Mr. Bean's Christmas episode. Oddly enough, the regular (non-international variant) logo can be seen at the end of Mita Maksaa (TPIR in Finland) and Que Dice la Gente? (FF in Venezuela) as well, PAL-tweaked (though Venezuela still uses the NTSC format). Also recently seen on a episode of the 1998-1999 version of Match Game on GSN during a Match Game marathon on 25 December 2012. A handful of episodes of Strike It Rich when aired on Challenge in the UK has this logo preserved (Look for episodes with a 1999 copyright that is followed by a Grundy/LWT endcap), while all other episodes use the FremantleMedia logo. Scare Factor: Low. The flash at the beginning can be startling, but this is an otherwise great logo. Other Category:Television syndication distributors Category:United Kingdom Category:FremantleMedia Category:Television production companies in the United Kingdom Category:Defunct television production companies Category:Finland